babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Radagast83
Hello everyone. This is my talk page. Admin Hi, I'm impressed and pleased with your volume of contributions. You seem to really get the style and theme of this wiki. I seem to be the only active admin lately and I can't be around as much as I would like. Would you be interested in becoming an administrator? I could sure use the help. --BoneGnawer 17:45, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :I would absolutely love to help out. I've gone pretty crazy lately with new pages haven't I? Radagast83 22:19, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::Poof! You're an admin. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility, remember to wash behind your ears and eat your vegetables. :) --BoneGnawer 15:29, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Attribution template I'm going to add in the Wikipedia attribution template. This is so that some of the information that I'm adding to the project will have the proper GFDL permissions. Writing an article completely from scratch can be a painful process so I think that this could expedite some of the work for articles that have yet to be created. They then can be grafted into whatever we see fit. If this is not something that you want to do on this project, please let me know and I'll stop! Radagast83 22:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Your Contributions While its os good to have more articles on the wiki, you should really consider writing them yourself rather than copying them from wikipedia. Thanks Anthil'za 14:36, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Your being an administrator Hi. I was just wondering what being an administrator means; what your duties are, etc. I've always been curious. Thanks. JemHadar359 :That is really a good question. I've been really busy lately, and when I have free time to get on here I haven't really explored what I can do. Basically the short and simple is that I can protect pages and delete pages. At the moment there just isn't a lot of need for one due to the limited size of editing and the number of people involved in the project (except in the rare circumstances like a few weeks ago some spammer was putting medicine links on pages). Radagast83 06:30, 15 January 2008 (UTC) SciFi Wiki Hi I'm an admin on the SciFi Wiki and was wondering if you could come help us out over there (we don't have any Babylon 5 articles) (any other scifi info is very welcome). Thanks!!!--UESPA 02:50, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. I've been very busy over the last few weeks at work so I've not been able to do what I wish I could do even on here. Thanks for the heads up. Radagast83 04:34, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Sorry, it took me awhile to get back here, byt if you can help at all it would be great. Thanls!!!--UESPA 01:19, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Spammer We've got a spammer here. The IP address is 65.97.104.10. Or just go to recent changes and you'll see his handiwork. I reverted his edits on Sarah Cantrell, but he created the page Spartans, and I don't have the authority to do much about that. So can you block him from making edits or something? Thanks. --JemHadar359 23:59, 3 March 2008 (UTC) He's made an edit on Sarah Cantrell again... --JemHadar359 23:14, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I've taken care of him for now. If he does it again (once he's unblocked) - he'll be blocked for an extremely long time. Radagast83 07:15, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Help Hello, I've just created a category for the Minbari warrior clans see Category:Clans. I'd like to make it a subcategory under the Warrior Caste. How would I go about doing that? By grateful for any help. Thank you DarkLantern 11:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Hey i,ve got a question as well. How would you add a newly created article to the Narn(race) because i,ve just made a Narn ship page and i want to make it accessible at the Narn(race) Page. Thnx and plz answer quickly dskaar Ralga/Ragla There are two articles now for the same planet... which one is the correct spelling? --JemHadar359 05:24, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I got an extremely strong case of deja vu when working on that article. It was obviously misspelled and that article name was reflected in the "wanted pages" section. Good eye.Radagast83 15:02, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Images by episode sequence template I'm trying to make a template for the sequence of episodes on the Images by episode pages. It would be Template:B5 sequence, except for the Images by episode pages. Would you know how to go about this? --JemHadar359 01:53, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll look into it over the next few days as I'm still recovering from the extended weekend.Radagast83 06:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Skin and Front Page Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You may have noticed that some of the biggest wikis have an extra ad on the main page; they have both a banner and a 300x250px box ad. We need to adapt the front page for this wiki to allow that extra box ad. Your existing front page is already in two-columns so it isn't a big change. I've mocked up a front page here to show you how it would look. If you're ok with it I'll change it over. Wikia is also switching all of its wikis onto the Monaco skin. This wiki is currently defaulting to Monobook. You'll be able to use monobook for yourself, but the wiki needs to be Monaco. You can either go into your preferences and pick one of the premade monaco skins to set as the default, or if you like the existing grey color scheme, I can work with you to make a custom skin that will be similar. Let me know what you prefer! -- Wendy (talk) 19:08, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :I'll make a few tweaks and necessary changes and then let you know. Thanks! Radagast83 03:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) EarthForce vs. Earthforce Recently User:Blind Wolf moved EarthForce to Earthforce. I personally am a supporter of the EarthForce spelling. What's your personal opinion, and what should the official wiki spelling be? --JemHadar359 23:12, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I'd go with "EarthForce" - There doesn't appear to be any consistency between the usage online either - some sites have "Earthforce" while others have "EarthForce" while more have "Earth Force." Internal consistency is important, and I'd rather continue with the status quo until such time as being presented with visual evidence to the contrary or something straight from JMS. If it's indeed "Earthforce" someone that believes this is the correct spelling needs to be consistent and scour the ENTIRE wiki fixing each instance of the spelling. Radagast83 07:41, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ::I should point out that all the in-show graphics that I have seen so far use the lowercase "Earthforce". I think the most prominent example is in the episode where Franklin resigns in season 3, you get a good look at one of his certificates. That i think should take precedent over how fan-sites spell it.Blind Wolf 15:32, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :::However, page 145 in Dark Genesis - The Birth of the Psi Corps has it presented as "EarthForce." However, I'd rather have it listed here the way it is presented in the show over how it is shown in the books, even though this book is 100% canon. Radagast83 08:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks now my head hurts. Which way are we going in this wiki? Just so we are all clear.Triskaideka 01:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::We ended up sticking with "Earthforce," Dark Genesis mention not withstanding. Radagast83 05:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Radagast, I'm Austin, a Helper working with Wikia Entertainment. I saw your edit to the Babylon 5 page on Entertainment, and decided to check the wiki out. One thing the wiki was lacking, though, was welcome templates. As I'm sure you know, welcoming new users is a very important aspect of working on a wiki. I added Template:Welcome and Template:Welcomeanon. If you and the community would like, I can also install the "welcome buttons" here, which makes welcoming users as easy as clicking the button and then clicking save :) You can see them in action here. Thanks for your time!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 15:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Radagast83 03:47, 11 March 2009 (UTC) : : : :Hi, I'm Triskaideka. I have been using "The Babylon 5 Project" for a few few weeks now. I likely won't be adding much new information. I will mostly be fixing grammar and syntax as I come across them. I only made this account 15 minutes ago so I won't be using any of the bells and whistles since I don't know how--yet. I will be sure to seek advice before making any huge changes once I learn how to. Triskaideka 01:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Go for it. Welcome aboard. Radagast83 05:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Disagreement with Blind Wolf You are the only consistent Admin around here, so I am directing my concerns towards you. Recently, I have been getting into some disagreements with User:Blind Wolf, I have nothing against him personally and he contributes a lot. I have just started a few months ago mostly focusing on ships and stations. Of course, Characters are next. Yet, he has consistently been changing things on my articles without even informing of whats wrong, or if he does specify, he tells me this isnt a fan fiction wiki or this type of stuff isn't for this wiki. Like the Primus for Primus Class debate, the Mothak'cha isn't an Earth vessel debate, and now he went forward with a list of transports and shuttles. It looks terrible. He or she might as well put all the vessels like that. He or she told me if I dont like how he or she does things, that I should go start another Babylon 5 Wiki but called Non-Canon B5 Wiki ala Memory Beta as to Memory Alpha. I have thought about it, but it is a lot of work for one person, and we here at this one barely can get a lot of contributors. Anyways, I put a lot of hours in compiling the articles with their pics and information. If this keeps on going, then I have no choice but to go elsewhere. I have conceded a lot to him or her, but this one has gone too far. --Farragut79 07:34, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Earthforce rank insignia I make officers rank insignia (epaulets) for Earth Army, Navy and Security. I wath all series of Babylon 5 and Crusade and all films, and I used all, what I see in them, but in series and films we dont't see all of ranks. Can I upload on this site all of insignas, or only we see in series and films? P.S. Sorry for my english. It is not my country langwich. :Only officially licensed Babylon 5 material should make it on this Wiki. If it didn't appear in an episode, movie, book, comic book, approved sources, or come from JMS' mouth it shouldn't be on here. If you can find some information on these other ranks from any of the places I mentioned, go for it. Thanks for editing. Radagast83 14:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) RPG Data vs. Canon Data I have looked around and can not find a discussion on this ... Recently Blind Wolf editted my work on the Noble Houses of Centauri, associated to some information found in the Centauri Factbook for the RPG. I am a noob, so this can probably be thrown up to that. But it was my understanding that the RPG by Mongoose was under the sanction of JMS and is considered canon. What is this sites feelings on the RPG information? The reason being... I use this site for some help in my current B5 RPG campaign... Ron :I'd have to look into it, but I do believe that some feel that the RPG is considered a "valid reference" (so long as they don't contradict what appears in the the more "official" canon material) and others do not feel this way. I wonder if some kind of compromise could be met where the information you're wanting to add could be provided in a separate section at the bottom of the page, either in the form of a "notes" section or "apocrypha" section but not add it to the main body of text. I'll be on vacation until Sunday July 5th, so I can't really help out any further until then. Radagast83 07:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::One thing to consider would be to take the non-contradictory fluff and treat it much like the "Expanded Universe" used in Star Wars. To separate this info from known, firm canon (eg. episodes, movies, JMS-sanctioned addenda, etc.) a notation or marking in the wiki entry for that info could be placed. Instead of re-inventing the wheel and having a separate section/wiki, which takes far more work, a notation would provide a clear sign that the info steps beyond mainstream canon. If/when the additional info gets beyond a certain size (afterall, the amount of published B5 fiction is tiny compared to Star Trek or Star Wars) would a firm separation such as a Memory Beta adaptation make sense. Maephos 09:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with Maephos, given the fact that JMS has taken away canon status not because of the quality of material but rather a personal dispute with Mongoose publishing. It must not be that great of a dispute since RPG's Balvarin and Kutai class vessels were put in The Lost Tales during the battles scenes between the Centauri Republic and the Earth Alliance. :As I said elsewhere I'm not against the idea of appropriately tagged "Expanded Universe" or "Apocrypha" style subsections, as it works fine for background information and god knows some of the ship class articles could do with a little padding, however I'm concerned as to how to handle the often contradictory or silly "stats", which we've already gone to some effort to remove. On what basis and criteria do we pick and choose what dose and doesn't warrant inclusion? Even if it's all in a separate subsection, there seams to be several versions from different gaming companies and I'd hate to see the some articles get overrun by this. :As far as JMS's preference for canon goes, whatever the motivation is, in B5 his word is final, so if he says it's out then it's out. From what I've read in the sites of the CG modellers & animators that worked on Lost Tales, the inclusion of those ships were more out of a need to have something - anything - to fill the background and with not time and money to develop original designs, those low detail models were just lifted off the shelf as it were and shoved way way in the background. So I'd hardly call that a ringing endorsement.Blind Wolf 21:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::They were still in the movie.--Farragut79 04:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes and I can tell your grasp of the perfectly obvious is as tight as ever, yet you still managed to miss the point. The presence of two background ships doesn't validate the canonicity of the RPG from which they originate. Blind Wolf 07:38, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't be rude. At least I can spell. No matter on how you word it, type it, or whatever, the basic fact is that they are still there. If JMS did not want anything to do with the RPGs, he would not have accepted the inclusion of data from the RPGs to be used. By the way, they were still in the movie. --Farragut79 15:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Look mate, if you insist on turning every single discussion into a childish tit-for-tat then I'm not going to engage in a discussion with you, especially not on Radagast's talk page. Blind Wolf 21:10, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Quick reply Hi. I'm the guy who was just editing some minor stuff in the Minbari article. There were just a few things that were driving me mad, so I decided to do a few quick edits. If I decide to do any more editing, I will certainly go ahead and create an account. Interesting wiki you have here - just needs some editing, just like most things on the 'net, I suppose, hehe. Thanks! Common.css Hi. Can you add this piece of code to the Mediawiki:Common.css file? I've taken it directly from fallout.wikia.com Common.css. I think this stuff is necessary for running several our templates correctly. Octurion 16:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Let me know if that did it. Thanks! Radagast83 03:46, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::It seems like it is working correctly now. The two problematic borders in the template are displaying. Octurion 16:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Blind Wolf's Blind Eye I am a new contributor to the Babylon 5 wikia, but having worked for 20 episodes of season one, I am well qualified to know what I contributed to the project. As the prop designer/builder, I spent many hours researching exactly which episodes corresponded to the props I created and citing them exactly. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that my well researched, specific and accurate entries were deleted entirely by Blind Wolf without so much as a reason why. It is certainly not that the information given had any errors. How is it that Blind Wolf can turn a blind eye to the truth and simply erase it? My guess is that Blind Wolf is an insider who has trouble giving credit where credit is due. We all know that B 5 was a great collaboration. I cited two other collaborators whose names have also been erased. What does it profit Blind Wolf to erase the particulars of the contributions of others? I see the area of prop creation to be a missing link in the story telling, one that many fans would much appreciate knowing more about. Is this Babylon 5 wikia a true community or simply a propaganda facade for a few very active contributors I wonder? ---- :I've taken a quick look. Could you try to add in references within the document itself? I agree that the content should probably not have been removed with the speed that it was. I'll restore the content and add a tag noting that there needs to be citations (for the body of text). I'll note on the discussion page my reasoning. So long as the content isn't copyrighted and can be properly sourced, I see no problems with it. Radagast83 07:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Hi. I just stumbled across the Babylon Project and realized it needs help. I offer my assistance as both a well-rounded Wiki editor, and a fan of the series who believes that one of the first series to take advantage of the internet deserves a stronger presence and resource to turn to. :P --Dramaus Katan 03:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you! Radagast83 04:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. We could defiantly use an extra pair of hands! Blind Wolf 05:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) hello my name is Necropolis and i am the one that edited the Earth article with the part about the central African bloc being where calvin natawe is from and also i noticed calvin natawe does not have a article here. mr natawe was the character that came up with the idea for starting babylon5 back in the 2240's.some one reverted it back or omited what i put in. Senator Natawe is from Nigeria. isnt Nigeria part of the Central African block? Necropolis20 00:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for contributing, could you please provide a source (Episode, book, comic) that this information came from? If there's a source great, add it back and please note where it's from. Thanks! Radagast83 05:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Opinion? Just wondering if you'd care to weigh in on either of these two topics: Dining on Babylon 5, New Wiki Logo? Blind Wolf 15:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Problems with wiki.png Hi. Did you tried to clear your browser cache? The uploaded logo was working correctly for me. Octurion 05:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, and it's still not correct. If you're seeing the new logo I'll quit my crusade to get it fixed and hope that my computer eventually catches up to the rest of the world. Radagast83 09:00, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::It was working for me too for a while there but now it's back to the old one. I've had similar problems before when I'd upload a more accurate version of one of the logos or insignia. Sometimes it's very odd and shows the new version in the thumbnail but still shows the old one on the main image, sometimes visa-versa. Clearing the cache doesn't help as I think I still even now see the older version of the flight wings when I have a look. Whatever the bug is, it appears to only affect the person that does the uploading. Blind Wolf 11:01, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::It's working for me now. Very frustrating! Radagast83 07:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cleared the cache again and it's back. Let's see how long it lasts. ;) Blind Wolf 12:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just adding my two cents - I have been able to see the new logo and I still can. 20:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) (edit) This is DragonMage. I didn't notice that I'd gotten logged out. Please delete a nonsense page I'd like you to delete the page made by it is nothing but gibberish. Thanks, DragonMage 17:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hi Radagast, I was just stopping by and saw how great this wiki is looking! I noticed that none of the users with bureaucrat rights has been around for a while, so I added the rights to your account. If you need more admins to help, you can now use to give them the tools. Also noticed that the Main Page was protected long ago by one of those 'crats, to combat "persistent vandalism". You might want to look over for some reasons why you and the community might consider unprotecting it (and maybe renaming it to "Babylon 5 Wiki"). You might also be interested in and lots of other recently updated pages, listed at . Thanks for all your hard work, and I look forward to seeing this wiki continue to grow! — Catherine (talk) 21:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Requesting help or a third opinion Hi Radagast, currently I'm involved in some sort of argument with BlindWolf. He keeps merging the Prole Sector article with the Politdivision because "prole sector" is just a term according to him. In my opinion the two sides of a confict (Second Earth Alliance Civil War) its like merging Earth Alliance Resistance with EarthGov. I don't want to engage in some edit war, but I think he's wrong. Besides, shouldn't a merger be voted first?--Gonzalo84 19:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't want this to be an edit war either, but the proposal has been on this talk page for months with no objections raised and I think I've been quite thorough with my reasoning both on the talk page, in my own in response to your questions and within the notes section of the article in question. Trust me, it makes perfect sense if you've read 1984. As for putting this to a vote, on a wika this relatively inactive with barely a handful of active contributors seams a bit pointless. Blind Wolf 19:50, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :While the other side "Prole Sector" may have been an unofficial name used by "Politdivision" and they may not actually have been called "Prole Sector." I do think that since they were presented as a distinct side in the conflict (Daniel referring it by name and Garibaldi mentioning that he sent the discussion and location to that side), and therefore deserve a page of their own. I've seen no evidence on screen or in any of the books that would lead to the conclusion that the entire page should become a small footnote on a related, but inherently different, article. Radagast83 06:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::If that was their name, I might agree. However, if you read the dialogue the only mention of the "prole sector" is in reference to them revering Sheriden, Delenn, et al. According to what's said, Daniel & "Politdivision" are trying to win over "prole sector" with propaganda to validate their new policy and legitimise their planned pre-emptive strike on "the enemy". If Prole Sector was the enemy, why try to sway them if they're going to attack them? It'd make no sense. If you don't believe me that Prole Sector is an Orwellian term for the masses, try googleing it. The kind of clipped grammar Daniel is speaking in can make things a little confusing, but it makes sense if you're familiar with newspeak. Blind Wolf 07:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::In my opinion, Daniel is trying to "deconstruct" figures revered by "the enemy" in order to discourage local support to them. Daniel is doing something similar to Dan Randall in The Illusion of Truth.--Gonzalo84 18:25, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I've checked the dialogue. Daniel says "desconstruct figured revered by Prole Sector. Therebye legitimizing current government policies". He wants to show the enemy's heroes as villains to gain local legitimacy. Its standard propaganda, show the enemy, or its symbols, as evil so "your people" will believe you're right. In any event, I lean towards "Prole Sector" refers to the "proletariat", low class colonies. And we need an article for each side. At another moment we can discuss a proper name for it, but for now I guess we'll have to settle for "Prole Sector". Too bad that JMS is not a user 'cause he could put this discussion to rest.--Gonzalo84 18:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Telepaths I just watched "The Paragon of Animals" Season 5 episode 3. The character Byron said that teps do not need to scan to be able to read a persons thoughts. That in fact they have to constantly recite rhymes over and over just to avoid hearing a mundane's every thought. I can't find this in the article on teps and am unsure of where to insert it. Plus I have no clue how to insert the reference thing. Help and advice is welcome.Triskaideka 05:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Blind Wolf 13:28, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Query Where can I find a set of instructions for footnotes and links? I would like to add them myself but have no clue how. Also, is there any kind of list for the proper forms of terms used. As in: All ship names are capitalized and italicized. All planet names are capitalized. Just put in terms main terms, not names. I mean ship types, planets, organiztions, events, and races that may confuse. Does it matter if it says "War Cruiser" or "war cruiser"? "Whitestar" or "White Star" (which is only italicized if it includes a number)? What about "Shadow war" and "Shadow War"? Is mundane or telepath capitalized? tep? tek? Are those the right spellings? And is the spelling of words to be British or English? Do we write "color" or "colour"? And yes this is me being super OCD. Thanks Triskaideka 00:58, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try to answer as many of these as possible when I return from work. Radagast83 14:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, let me see if I can answer your questions: :1. To add footnotes, add: In between the "ref" code, put whatever content which is almost always the source (episode, comic book, novel). At the bottom of the article, there should be a: References : :2. Proper names (ship names as opposed to ship classes should be entirely capitalized). I occasionally the designation is not italicized while the ship name is. I think we need to be consistent, and I'm pretty flexible. Blind Wolf might have some further input on that. :3. All planet names should be capitalized :4. All instances should be "White Star" and not "Whitestar." Aside from headings or when the word starts at the beginning of a sentence, it should be "war cruiser," unless it's part of a proper noun. I'm trying to remember the proper way of doing things, but since "Shadow War" was an event, I think it should be "Shadow War" instead of "Shadow war." (Like "Second World War" or "World War II") :5. mundane or telepath should not be capitalized except in cases of where proper capitalization rules apply (start of sentence, etc). The same would go for "tep" (telepath) or "tek" (telekinetic) :6. I know that Wikipedia proper has rules governing British or English spelling, but I think that since the show was American in origin, that we should stick to American English. :Hope this helps. Please don't hesitate to ask any questions you may have! We thank you for your help. Radagast83 22:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I honestly don't have much of an opinion on when or if an individual ship's name should be italicized. I think either works fine so long as it's used consistently within a given article (at this point I think editing all articles to be entierly consistent with one or the other would be an immense and particularly worthwhile chore.) ::As for British vs. American spellings; it's an American show so the spelling should reflect that...however since I happen to be British I'll have to leave it up to others who find such things of interest to correct me. I have better things to be doing. ;-) Blind Wolf 23:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Thank you both. I appreciate your help. Triskaideka 01:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) annoying quotes All I wanted to do was put in a comma and and the correct from of techno-mage. For some reason after editing the end quotation mark on each now appears on a separate line. Could you fix this and/or tell me how? The Memory of War Also is the format for quotes to be like the following? "speaker-in-bold to target-not-bold" Lastly a couple name format queries. Medlab or MedLab jumpgate/Jumpgate or Jump Gate/jump gate Starfurys or Starfuries jump point/Jump Point or jumppoint/Jumppoint hyperspace or Hyperspace shadow ship or vessel? Shadow Vessel/Ship human or Human epsilon 3 or III (for use with all numbered planets) Also is in the medlab or in medlab right? For ship classes, is it Omega Class Destroyer or Omega class destroyer? And are hyphens ever needed? Well that is all I have for now. Triskaideka 22:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh! Many apologies. I've been stuck over at the Mad Men wiki, primarily since I haven't had time to start my epic re-watch of Babylon 5 (to help sneak in additional information where possible). Let see if I can help answer some of your questions: :Have you checked out Template:Quote? That may help. :Oh naming conventions.... :This is tough and we will probably need Blind Wolf's help on this part. (best guess on my part in bold). I would think: :Medlab or MedLab :jumpgate/Jumpgate or Jump Gate/jump gate (presuming that is how it's printed in the books/reference material - I don't have them handy at the moment) :Starfurys or Starfuries (I would think proper English would conform that way; if we're just taking non-specific multiple starfuries) :jump point/Jump Point or jumppoint/Jumppoint :hyperspace or Hyperspace (not sure, this is a tough one, is it a proper place, should it be "Hyperspace" everywhere, I'm not sure). :shadow ship or vessel? (I'm thinking Shadow vessel since I believe it is referred to that way the series) :Shadow Vessel/Ship (though not capitalized Shadow vessel as described in the line above) :human or Human (human is normally lowercase, but again, I'm not sure) :Hope some of that helps. Chime in if you have further questions or comments. Radagast83 07:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Off the top of my head I'm pretty sure Radagast83 is correct with most of those, I'll have a look and check them later. As far as planet numbers vs. numerals; that was a judgement call on my part to try to sort out all sorts of confusion we were having a few years back. The show itself and the official guide is pretty loose as both forms of notation shows up but the reason the wiki sticks to numerals is to distinguish planets (Epsilon III, Zafran VII, etc.) from other things like colonies (Beta 9, Omega 7, Earth Colony 3 etc.) and space stations (Babylon 5, Jericho 3, LaGrange 2 etc.) Blind Wolf 17:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) New Heading Design Have any thoughts on what the new heading should look like? I still have the logo's master file so it'll be easy enough to incorporate that, perhaps against a screencap of the station & Epsilon III? Incidentally do you think we should look at altering the existing white/yellow pallet into something more in keeping with the show? Low saturation shades of dark blues leap to mind. Personally I'm keeping my settings on the old configuration, at least for now. The new one bugs me for some reason...feels a bit untidy. Blind Wolf 23:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :I know how you feel. I started to focus on this earlier in the week, then I got blasted at work with too much... work, so I haven't had time to focus in on this. I may tinker around with some thoughts tonight. The new look is certainly... new looking. I'm keeping it in the old style as is as well. I do think some updating is in order, a new color palate would be great. What colors do you think would really fit? :Should we keep it simple or have slightly different color schemes for some species? I don't know if that would be a smart move though. Human, Minbari, Narn, Centauri, Vorlon, Shadow, and "other?" All slightly different? Eh... perhaps a tad bit ambitious. :So anyway, what do you think the basic color scheme could be? Blue Sector blue, that gray color, crimson red? :It's also time for a new "Featured Article" on the homepage I think, maybe throw in some of the other features you can find on other wiki homepages. A better intro about the show, a "Featured Media" window we can swap out an image in every so often, etc... Radagast83 00:03, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been knocking around of the Mass Effect wiki a bit lately and I rather like the darker pallet they use. I think it helps the pictures stand out more somehow. As for the info boxes, I think the basic look we have now works OK, though rather than colour code them (which I've already tried) I think it'd be better to standardise it so they all use the same blue that I put on the 'character' template. Speaking of the infoboxes, the new layout really buggers them up, since the width in now fixed and they've lumped all that crap on the right. No idea how we'd fix that so it'd look good in both modes. Is there any way to change the default skin back to what it was for all visitors, or are we stuck with this? ::I did try and make a template that would have a race logo sit at the top of the article, like the wookipedia's "era" markings, but I couldn't get it to work right. ::I agree the front page needs an overhaul, one way or the other. That whole "welcome to B5" intro box is a bit of a waste IMO. I mean anyone who comes here must have at least a basic understanding of what the show is about. I notice other wikis have graphical "buttons" on the front pages that directly to the the major topics (characters, races, locations, ships, govs, etc) so maybe that is worth looking into? The buttons themselves should be pretty easy, we can either use cropped and scaled screen caps or I can cook up so logos. Perhaps based on the station's signage (medlab, security, transport tube, C'n'C, alien sector, Zocalo etc.), or just use the race/organisation logos? Blind Wolf 21:48, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Just trying out some concepts for a new banner; though I'm not sure what the dimensions are supposed to be so I've done a simple small version and a larger, slightly more elaborate one. What to you think? Blind Wolf 12:57, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :This all sounds like a good plan. Would you think the rounded "buttons" or the "Characterportal" template I've seen on quite a few wikis (I first saw it on the Mad Men wiki that I frequent). I can try my hand at that once we figure out which route to go. Your larger banner is awesome and I think we need to integrate that soon. Radagast83 20:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I can do the buttons, no problem. We just have to decide what we want them to look like and what they should link to. I think the character portal think works best on wikis that cover just one particular show/game/book/whatever. This wiki is more like the Trek and BSG wikis in that it covers a whole franchise so topic buttons would seem to be the way to go. Aside from that, the extended cast is so big it'd take up half the damn page. ;) As for the banner, it was just a quick concept I knocked off, so there's some room for refinement there. Blind Wolf 04:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Certainly. Just to clear up what I meant was the overall design of the character portal template being used, not the intention to use it only for characters. The Mad Men one uses it for Season badges/buttons as well, but if you'd like to go for it on the graphics - don't let me stop you! Radagast83 05:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean. It's certainly worth looking at, but again, we have to decide what we want the portal to link to. What do you think? One for each of the five seasons of B5 plus one each for Crusade, the movies and "other media" (books, comics & short stories)? What about general topics? Looking at the "popular pages" list it looks like what most people come here for is the characters, races and ships. So perhaps one each for them and another for say "locations"? This might mean resurrecting the old "races" article, as I don't think linking straight to the categories would look very nice. Perhaps if we patterned it after this kind of article it'd serve better as a sub-portal? Of course we'll then have to decide which articles deserve a direct link and probably get some better, uniformly cropped images too. ::::What are your thoughts on the buttons? I thought about using the signage from around the station, but they're mostly pretty abstract and it'd be a bit of a stretch assigning arbitrary meaning to them, so perhaps cropped screen caps are the way to go? Blind Wolf 00:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK, I've just have a quick muck about with various colour schemes and I think if we use #0a1733 for the background and white text with the same #0f3e90 & #b4d5fe combo we have on the front page for the headers it should be fairly readable. Not sure how that'll look with the current grey info boxes, but we can always alter them to suit. We might have to change the wiki-link colour (amusing that's possible), if so then #b4d5fe should work pretty well. Anyway we can test this out without breaking the wiki? ;-) Blind Wolf 00:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Had a quick mess around to see what the buttons might look like. What do you think? Too uniform? I tried labelling them, but I think the text was either too small or so big it crowded out everything else. I suppose I could put "Babylon" over the '5' if it's looking too spartan, but that still might be overkill...opinions? Blind Wolf 02:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Overload! Okay, I like the buttons that you've created. I think that keeping them uniform would be good. The alternative would be to perhaps model the seasons off of the Bablyon station logos - though that could introduce some confusion if we're using Babylon 3's logo for Season 3. If we keep them uniform with different colors as you have them (or perhaps model off of Region 1 DVD case colors) and have a link below it explaining what it is linking to (like the Mass Effect link you provided) we should be set. The Races page idea is a great one actually. :::::I don't know if there's a way to test this without just doing it and hopefully not breaking it too bad. I really appreciate the effort you're putting into this on top of everything else! Radagast83 04:49, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry for lumping that all at once, I had a bit of spare time and was on a roll. ;-) :I did consider using the Babylon 1-5 logos but, as you say it might be confusing. Plus they're all different shapes and proportions so perhaps not so suitable. So I think we're in agreement that the simple coloured buttons with a caption would be the best way to go. I'll start uploading them shortly. I'll also see about making up some consistently proportioned thumbs for the "race" portal and start thinking about how to deal with articles that don't have images to go with them--like minor races that were only mentioned. What do you think? Just use a placeholder thumb or just stick the "minor races" template at the bottom? Blind Wolf 06:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::A Generic one would probably work, either from a screen shot that shows a bunch of aliens in the background (or that terrible Alien Zoo in the original version of The Gathering) or a styled shot of the league of non-aligned worlds meeting (or if we got a good empty shot of the room...). We could just start with the "minor races" template and then move on from there when we've finalized the rest. Radagast83 06:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I just took a quick stab at it to see how it'd look. Feel free to muck around with it yourself, I'm still experimenting with the layout. As you can see I've just used the babcom screen to serve as a generic placeholder that we can use for anything if we have to (maybe even in the character or ship info boxes too?) Blind Wolf 07:09, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Excellent! I like it so far - I'll take a look tomorrow after work since I'm way past my bedtime. I look into restoring the old "Races" page if the content is helpful. I like the Babcom screen as a placeholder - I like the idea of using that to further motivate us to get screenshots where necessary. Radagast83 07:18, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Just been having a stab at coming up with a more interesting background image than that off the shelf carbon thing; what do you think? It might be a little too big, but cutting it in half if need be shouldn't be too difficult, or if you have another idea I'd be more than willing to give it a go. Blind Wolf 09:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. I can see about implementing it shortly. Radagast83 22:06, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Righto. Like I said, if it's too big or doesn't fit let me know! I thought about using a shot of the station and/or Epsilon 3 but I think it would have been too distracting. BTW I think you might have to block this Allen Knott‎ character, at least temporarily. He keeps trying to alter or remove his previous comments in talk pages and the cheeky bugger even tried messing with my user pages! Blind Wolf 02:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey Radagast83, Two thing...one what up with the information below the images, for example Anna Sheridan? It very hard to see, unless you highlight it. Also after looking over the novels, someone should created a pages that list the novel in orders either by their place in timeline or by published dated. If someone has already done this, then never mind. One other thing...I know this is not a fanfiction wiki but is there a Babylon 5 fanfiction Wiki? Because I edited the Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki alot that why I asks. Thank Allen Knott :Allen, thank you. We've been in the process of updating the template after the major overhaul that Wikia pushed across their site. I haven't really had a lot of time to pay close attention to all the templates, so some of them are still "out of whack." :As far as fan-fiction, can't say I'm aware of any wiki out there that caters to Babylon 5. Radagast83 05:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :*Thank Radagast83, I will do the best I can in helping anyway I can. Maybe we should created a Babylon 5 Fanon Wiki at some point. Allen Knott November 23, 2010 1:32AM (EST) : reference tags Hey Radagasti83, can you tell me how to makes a reference tags or to citations? It would be a great help becuase Blind Wolf is being a pain in the ass and while I has edit other wiki before I has never now to citations stuff. Thank Allen Knott 2:05am November 27, 2010 EST, US. :Try this Template:Reflist. Essentially you want to add references like this: Source name, page, etc. And on any pages without an existing Reference section, put in the footer like this: : References : :Also don't forget to include a URL in the reference if it's a website. :Radagast83 07:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I did the best I can...someone may need to go and fix them. : Allen Knott 2:38am, November 27, 2010 (EST, US) The Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5 Why is The Lurker's Guide to Babylon 5 not a good reference? Here is what JMS says (from JMSNews): I think The Lurker's Guide is an invaluable resource; I check it often when I need a quick fact about a prior episode and don't want to hassle with digging through scripts or tapes to find it. jms http://jmsnews.com/msg.aspx?id=1-12074&query=lurker%27s%20guide Babylon 5 Fanon Wiki Hey Radagast83, I created the Babylon 5 Fanon Wiki. Also after one to many run into Blind Wolf, I'm not to stop work on this wiki and just focus on Babylon 5 Fanon wiki. So hope everything go well for you. Re: Warning So let me see if I understand this what are you saying. If I write a comments on a talk pages either a on pages or a profile's talk pages...I can not go back and remove its later? Is that what you are telling me? I'm sorry that I edit the Blind Wolf profile pages, I was attempt to remove my comments from his talk pages and hit the wrong button. Now I wanted all of my comments remove from the wiki and those include this one I posted on Blind Wolf's talk pages and I has no desire to has any futher inacting with the wiki becasue of the conflicts with Blind Wolf. Thank You Allen Knott 1:39am, November 29, 2010 (EST)